Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Click the "Leave message" button at the top, and in the title, put the name of the article that is being discussed for deletion, and then your opinion and justification of whether the article should stay or not. Any message that does not follow these guidelines will be deleted. Entropic Delirium : Article: Entropic Delirium While ED does not hold the same popularity it once did, I have updated its recently created page with the history of the room in order to better present the page. -- 01:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Invii Utopia : Article: Utopia Why would you want this deleted? Utopia regs like it.But who are you on Kong? I WANNA KNOW. --May the Auma be within you.... 02:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC)The Aura is in everyone.Even you...-Gorgak Knights of Greed : Article: Greed/Knights of Greed Despite its irrelevance to Kongregate, I think that it should be allowed to stay since it is an extension of a chat room (Greed), and links up accordingly (Greed/Knights of Greed). If it had its own page like just Knights of Greed (which it was initially), then it probably should have been discussed for deletion, but this fault was soon amended. iBot (talk • ) 06:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) This page isn't actually irrelevent to Kongregate at all. The members listed in the Greed/Knights of Greed extention are well known members, familiar to some moderators and administrators, such as AlisonClaire, with whom they are on good terms. There is no seperate category for "associations of users," so its rightful place would be as an extention to a chat room. The Greed chat room page itself, however, was too cluttered with information pertaining to the Knights of Greed prior to the creation of the seperate page/extention (Knights of Greed, followed by Greed/Knights of Greed). DeadLucky 07:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Knights of Greed All User Articles : Articles: Darkruler2005, Merryl, Jobose, Speeds16, Bacter I agree with the mark for deletion in this case; the wikia doesn't usually have articles specific to users; we usually either have the description of a user within an existing chat room article, or if a person wishes to write about themselves then it can be achieved through user pages, like mine, for instance. iBot (talk • ) 09:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) What harm does those pages cause? Is there any harm which result into deleting those pages. Members are part of Kongregate. True, not on all Wikia sites write members about themselves. But this Wikia site can be different. As long as there are no important games called: "Darkruler2005", then I really can't see any harm. Jobose 21:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I see your point and cannot disagree. I think that if the article were to stay, then they would have to be made slightly more specific. Since we usually only have user descriptions (written by other users) on chat room articles, then these user articles could be made an extension of their relevant chat room. For example, if "Darkruler2005" was a regular of the room "Rampestampertjes", then the user article could be moved to the title "Rampestampertjes/Darkruler2005", which meets the criteria of having a separate article but also being relevant to a chat room. iBot (talk • ) 10:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's a great idea. Jobose 14:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Balt Item choices : Article: Balt Item choices Again, I think this article should be deleted, pretty much for all the aforementioned reasons on its subsequent talk page. There is already a main article anyway which is suitable for this information (because this new page really isn't that long anyway), and in my opinion, this article should just be fused with it. iBot (talk • ) 09:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC)